


Maybe It's Just a Nightmare

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Black Vortex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if....Kitty Pryde sacrificed herself to save Spartax, her friends, and Peter Quill from the Black Vortex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Just a Nightmare

Peter jolted awake with a start, shouting her name, reaching out to hold her airy body, only to realize the air he felt around him was just the ship's automated air conditioner coming on, and not...something else. Not anything else.

Peter sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, rolling over on his side to stare at the Dazzler poster on his otherwise blank metal wall. He tucked an arm under his head, feeling the cool air of the conditioner cover his body, almost caressing the sweat from his fitful sleep off his skin.

Since the Vortex, he hadn't been sleeping well. To be fair, he had never been someone who had solid, peaceful sleeps, but since Kitty had...since she was gone, sleep had become a real chore for him. She had helped him rest soundly, comfortably. Happily.

He shivered, less from the relentless cold of the AC, and more at the thought of Kitty's transformation at the hands of the Vortex. She had sacrificed her humanity in exchange for incredible powers; her body became intangible, windy and glowing, her skin and hair blended together in faint, undulating purple. Cosmically beautiful. Terrifying.

Not his Kitty.

Her last words had been "I love you, Peter." And even though she had faded away, encompassing Spartax with the glow of her entire body, he had felt windy hands wrap around his midsection, a blustering body pressing against his, the faint flutter of invisible lips on his mouth, kissing him with sadness and love. Much softer than the harsh blow of his ship's air conditioner.

Peter frowned to himself and rolled over on his back. Gara had destroyed the Vortex, and had herself been shattered. But Gamora and Beast and Angel were back to normal. There was a chance Kitty had become herself again, but...in the vacuum of space...or trapped inside some part of Spartax...or another planet.

Peter steeled himself, closing his eyes. He would find Kitty. He knew she was out there, trying to get back to him, too. He just had to find her first.


End file.
